Happy Valentine's Day!
by Ashamwow
Summary: Synopsis: Happy Valentines Day my fellow South Park Shippers! This is my gift to you, I will try to post a short fic everyday including Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, and more so look forward to it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Rambles: Happy Valentines Day my fellow Style shippers! I haven't been writing much because I am a junior and ACTs are coming up so unfortunately I must get myself ready and start practicing. In my free time however, I will try to upload more stories because I have a bunch of cool ideas I'm dying to get out! Hope you like it!

* * *

Stan walked into his desolate house and sighed tiredly. He had just lugged home from football practice and his body was aching. Though, he could handle the intense training since he was use to it by now, he was in low spirits because his boyfriend was no where to be found. It also seemed like the boy was avoiding him, since Stan did send text messages but received no response. Which, seeing as it is Valentine's Day, disheartened him. He would have liked to have seen Kyle at least once today to kiss him, hug him or something! The tan boy was getting frustrated. He got in the shower and rinsed off all the dirt and sweat from the day. Despite the fact that he is a hoarder, he does like to be clean so he made sure to clean every inch of his body. After he was nice and fresh he grabbed his towel and entered his room. However, he did not even make it pass the doorway seeing as his boyfriend, Kyle, was all sprawled out on his bed.

"K-K-K-K-KYLE?!" Stan choked out. His eyes roamed every inch of the room noticing that the red head had decorated it for the occasion. All around his room were lit candles and rose petals scattered. The room smelled bitter like chocolate but the sweet smell of the roses complimented it quite nicely. However, all of those details where just the side dishes. The main meal was Kyle's scandalous attire. He was the picture of sex. He wore one of Stan's white button up shirts that hung off his thin frame along with a tight red thong and red stilettos. His milky thighs where in cased by red fishnet stockings held up by a red garter belt and the icing on the cake was the red lipstick he wore on his perfectly plump lips. Stan eyed his perfect boyfriend up and down. "W-where the hell did you get all this from?" Stan grew closer and pointed at the thong his Jew boyfriend was sporting. He was sure the goodie-goodie couldn't have bought it himself.

"Bebe bought the thong and shoes for me," Kyle explained nonchalantly. "Don't they look nice?" Kyle asked but wasn't expecting much of an answer since he had showed off some flexibility by raising his leg straight up into the air. He smirk as he saw Stan's blue eyes being hypnotized by Kyle's great legs and nice ass that Kyle insisted in showing off. When Stan seemed too calm Kyle grabbed a piece of chocolate and licked it slowly still eying Stan for his reaction.

"S-so is this what you did today?" Stan tried to calm himself down from jumping the freckled boy right then and there. He clutched his hands into a fist and was mentally screaming for help.

"Oh no...I was waiting forever...I got bored and decided to _play_ with myself a bit, but, yanno, it just didn't feel ass good as when I'm with you..." Kyle teased in a sensual voice. Stan gulped and then dropped the towel forgetting about it somewhere on his floor. He walked to Kyle and joined his boyfriend on the bed.

"Hmm..why don't you show me what you did and then maybe I can help you out," Stan played along. Kyle smirked and shifted so that he was completely on his back and in perfect view of the boy hovering over him. He placed his hands over his underwear and immediately started to rub his dick. He rocked and moaned into his own hand for a while before he started to play with his butthole as well. Stan watched Kyle's face closely, enjoying the sexy sounds the smaller boy was emitting. Stan kissed Kyle's neck encouraging the boy to stroke himself faster.

"Ah yes!" Kyle praised as Stan had gotten more aggressive and was licking and sucking on Kyle's incredibly sensitive nipples. Kyle was begging for Stan to kiss him but Stan, not wanting to ruin Kyle's lipstick just kissed his abdomen instead. Kyle was a wanting mess. He had been waiting all day for Stan to come home and even convinced Stan's parents to be out all night as well (Shelly had already left for college leaving the house completely empty). Kyle was sick of the foreplay and was ready to be filled with Stan. However, Stan was enjoying making the boy squirm. Kyle let his boyfriend's shirt slip off his body showing off his pale skin and cute freckled chest. Stan pulled Kyle's leg up in the air and pulled off one of the red heels before placing the Jew's foot on his face. He inhaled deeply earning a sound of disgust from his boyfriend. Stan darted out his tongue and started to lick Kyle's feet through the fishnets before making it in between his soft thighs. Stan ran kisses up and down his 'gift's' legs. Kyle was wiggling his hips in the hope that Stan would pay attention to his weeping member. Alas, it was not to be.

"Ah, ah, ah! Let's not be too hasty, I'm gonna do this right, we're gonna make love all night till one of us taps out," Kyle made a strangled frustrated grunt as Stan kissed his member that was peaking out impatiently from his panties. Stan then ran his tongue up and down Kyle's stomach before sucking on Kyle's perfectly perked buds. Kyle sighed erotically and rocked his hips trying to rub it against anything to create that sweet friction he so needed but was being denied. "Turn over," Stan commanded and Kyle like a good boy put up no resistance. Stan took a moment to appreciate Kyle's perfectly round ass and thanked god he got to fuck it very often. Stan chuckled when he saw the boy already prepped himself and was in fact dripping wet. Stan leaned over his boyfriend to talk into his ear seductively. "Yeah, you're definitely not gonna be walking straight for days," Stan promised in a husky voice that made Kyle shiver and almost cum.

"Fuck me already!" Kyle demanded in a faltering voice as he rubbed his backside against Stan's hard member. Stan smirked again enjoying Kyle's melting resolve. Deciding he tortured the small teen enough he moved the thong string to the side and started to lick and tongue fuck the hell out of his boyfriend. Kyle grew annoyed, one of his pet peeves is that Stan enjoys tongue fucking Kyle's ass way too much. Stan would take his sweet time licking and sucking on Kyle's ass all day and if the Jew wanted to get fucked soon he would have to do something quick. Stan finally pushed two of his fingers in to stretch Kyle out more. Kyle arched his ass up and started to shake his hips in excitement. "MMMM! No! Put it in! I want it!" Kyle pleaded as he turned his head around and created fake tears in his eyes. His mouth was open so widely and the absolutely sexy whine made Stan give in completely. Hearing the boys request the larger male mercilessly pushed into the Jew's tightness and groaned as the boy's insides restricted around him deliciously. After a few seconds of quietness and Kyle's shaky whimpers Stan decided to see what was up.

"Heh, so you came already huh?"

"Shut it, ah!" Kyle gasped through clenched teeth and rosy cheeks. He couldn't believe he came from just having a guy stab into him like that. An amused Stan pulled out with out warning and glided back in enjoying Kyle's helpless moans and desperate gasps as he grabbed onto the sheets.

"So fucking wet and tight I'm gonna fall out!" The dark haired boy grunted as he pounded into Kyle relentlessly. He was holding back a great deal as well and as soon as he felt the sweet warmth of Kyle's ass he just went wild. His primal instinct kicking in as he thrusted so carelessly into the Jew's tight ass. Just when he was just fumbling around in different angles he happened to hit a bundle of nerves that sent Kyle over the edge.

"OH **FUCK **YES!" he exclaimed in complete ecstasy. Stan's pumps grew faster as the headboard began to destroy the wall. They were stuck in there own world of ecstasy as Stan brought them closer and closer to the edge. "Oh, YES! Stan! AH! I'm cummmiiinnnnngggg!" Kyle announced to the world and Stan covered his boyfriend's mouth with his own, forgetting about the lipstick and knowing the neighbors will be questioning this tomorrow. Kyle moaned into the naughty kiss and his breathe grew faster as Stan's hips broke the speed limit. With one final thrust both boys had tapped out and orgasm together. Stan groaned loudly as his hips stilled and he emptied himself into Kyle. He gave a few slow thrusts to draw out the orgasm.

After several minutes of their heavy breathing, Stan pulled up causing Kyle to mewl at the seed that poured out of him. Stan was starting to get turned on again by the boy's erotic face and sexy hips still residing in the air. "Ah, Stan, that was soooo good," Kyle complimented as he wiggled his ass in the air. Stan had really fucked him silly for a moment there. The red head got up and rubbed his aching lower parts. He could only blame himself for going out with such a rough boyfriend and then enticing him to fuck him raw. Kyle was just about to limp his way to the bathroom when Stan's hand grabbed Kyle's forearm pulling him into his embrace in an instant.

"Heh. What do you think you're doing?" Stan asked in a possessively deep voice.

"T-taking a shower," Kyle furrowed his eyebrows. What's wrong with keeping hygiene?

"Didn't I say tonight there is no stopping, do I really need to say it again? _I am going to make love to you all night so you can't walk straight for weeks,_" Kyle's eyes widened in realization. He felt Stan's hot and ready member pressing into his back and he started to pant heavily. "...Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Author's Note: I had been suffering from writer's block but at least I got this story out in time. I'll try to write more so please look out for them! Thank you so much! sorry it's so short!


	2. Chapter 2

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"

Kenny stood there dumbfounded. He rubbed his eyes confused as to what he was looking at. At first he thought he was high but then he concluded that he hadn't smoked in days so he must've been getting pranked. Because, there was _no way_ in the crusty depths of hell a goodie-goodie like Butter's would be naked in his kitchen with only a baby blue apron that said: _Eat me._ Kenny stood there and stammered before Butters sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I asked Kevin to make sure Karen would be out all day and your parent are so drunk and high they'll never noticed," Butters explained but Kenny still was ignorant to what he was saying. "Ugh, Ken, let's not play dumb any longer, I know you love me you know I love you so let's spend today together, will you be my valentines?" Butters asked smoothly. Kenny was dead ass confused but in the mist of all this confusion he just gulped and nodded. He wasn't expecting any of this at all. He just wanted to have a cup of water. "So, I betcha hungry, huh?" Butters asked before pulling out the bowl of melted chocolate. He took the spoon and started to spill some on himself. "Won't you have a taste?"

Kenny didn't trust himself to speak so he just grew closer and closed in on the boy. He backed the small blonde up to the counter and started to lick the spots where there was chocolate. Kenny wasn't a fan of sweet things but it tasted so good with Butter's skin. The smaller boy shook under the intense pleasure Kenny's tongue gave him. Kenny couldn't help but smirk.

"If this is bringing you over the edge I think that maybe you're not ready for the next part," Kenny told him. He grew more comfortable with every passing second and every small sound coming from the boy.

"NO! No, you can't do that! I want it! I want you so bad, Ken!" Kenny smiled upon hearing this and enclosed Butters into his arms. His heart was so full. The words he had been dying to hear for years where just spoken by his crush in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, ok, then you tell me what to do, I only want to do it where you're comfortable show me where you want me to go next," Kenny said thoughtfully. This warmed Butters' heart, he just knew that Kenny was a good guy and that all those people that told him otherwise were wrong. Butters took some chocolate and wiped it on his lips. Kenny smiled and quickly licked it off before Kissing the boy sweetly only pushing on further when the small boy opened his mouth. Butters' head started to spin. It felt good. Better than any kiss he's had before. The kiss grew heated and Butters almost forgot about the chocolate until Kenny let up and allowed him air. Butters took his chance to put some on his neck. Which, of course, Kenny attacked like he was starving for days. This continued until Kenny was lapping up every bit of syrup from the boy's cute stiff nubs.

"Hah!" Butters felt a shiver come up from his midsection to his spine. Kenny was touching his privates and even though he didn't tell Kenny he could go there he didn't want to stop him either. Soon enough he was letting the more experienced boy lead the way and watched as Kenny's clothes magically came off. They kissed feverishly while feeling each other up. You would think they were animals the way they nipped at each other's lips. Kenny lowered himself down and watched Butters carefully while his hands moved over the smaller's erection. The light blonde moaned and bucked his hips shamelessly. Kenny smiled and grew braver as he moved the apron out of the way and directly touched Butters' most sensitive area. Then his mouth moved over the area giving Butters undeniable pleasure. "AHH!" Butters didn't last too long. A few sucks and he was seeing stars. Kenny didn't mind though, he thought it was cute actually. The poor boy caught it all in his mouth.

"You've always tasted really good," Kenny complimented the reddening boy. "Do you want to continue?" Butters gave Kenny a confused look. A look that said "how can two men continue on?" and Kenny couldn't help but think he was too fucking adorable. "Here. Get down on your knees." Butters obeyed the orders he was given with his butt in the air for Kenny. "Hold on," Kenny got up to run to his room for something and then returned. Butters saw he had a small purple bottle with some fluids in it and Butters tilted his head. "This will make you fell real good," Kenny explained before his finger started circling Butters' asshole. The experienced boy then entered his fingers in side the tight heat making the boy shiver. "Damn. It's tight. You okay Buttercup?"

"Y-yeah," in reality Butters felt weird but he didn't want to stop he wanted to see where it was going to go. It was awkward and very uncomfortable when Kenny pushed in two fingers but after some time it felt very good. Butters was back to moaning erotically and even pushing his hips back in raw desire. Kenny scissored and stretched as much as he could before adding a third finger. The innocent one's breath hitched and Kenny felt bad since he went to fast for his virgin partner and smoothly he apologized.

"Relax it's ok," Kenny reassured and Butters took deep breathes so Kenny could continue to move his fingers. "Are you ready?" Kenny asked removing his fingers as he slicked up his hot and ready member. Butters weakly nodded his head and Kenny lined himself up with the entrance before pushing all the way in. Butters screamed and jostled around at the thickness of his partner and his breath grew labored and quick. "Butters, Butters! I love you," Kenny confessed. He wiped away any tears the blonde had and kissed his neck to get his mind off the searing pain. After a few moments of standing still and adjusting Butters nodded for Kenny to continue. The older boy took the hit and started to moved his hips.

"Mmm! HAH- Ken...nnnn" Butters was moaning and yelling uncontrollably. Kenny wanted to make him feel really good so he reached around and jerked Butters off at the same time. After a while Kenny's experienced strokes grew faster and his skin made sticky slapping noises as his hips met Butters. He could feel Butters' already tight hot hole closing in around him constricting him of any movement.

"You're close aren't you?" Kenny asked and Butters confirmed with louder moans. Kenny sped up his hand along with his thrusts to help them reach their peak together.

"Wait! No! Turn me around I wanna see your face!" Butters yelped between pants. Kenny blushed, which was surprising because he rarely does so but Butters does things to him that he would barely think possible. Butters flipped around and was reaching out to hold Kenny's body close to him as they made love. It felt strange to the so called more experienced boy. He had sex countless times with countless people but today was the first time he ever made passionate love like how he was doing with Butters. They hugged each other tight and Kenny kept up the rhythm before Butters released in between them and Kenny emptied himself inside the smaller boy. "Ken, I love you, I love you lots!" Butters gasped out for are as he relaxed on the cold kitchen floor. The hazel eyed boy smiled warmly before he cleaned Butters up and took him to his bed.

"Love you too."

* * *

Author's Rambles: Ughu! I am so sorry! I really wanted to update sooner but life has this beautiful concept of fucking up my plans and so I was forced to finish this quickly because it was taking wayyyyyyy tooo long! Sorry for those who waited for so long but I'll try and post every week? ACT's are coming up and I am a junior so yea sorry again I will still be continueing with other couples even well after Valentines day because I have soooo many ideas but yea...also working on like several different stories is tough! I hope you'll go easy on me! AND I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors I'm bad at typing and even though I check I still miss a lot.

To my followers, you guys are awesome! Thanks for reading and I apologize once again for the wait!

((It's so short isnt it?))


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, I cant believe you!" a chubby, but good-looking male named Clyde Donovan exclaimed playfully. He and his two best friends in the whole world were walking home. "I mean, I fucking hate Tweek don't get me wrong, but that was kinda cold what you did today..."

Craig looked at him upside down. The monotone teen was busy texting (or pretending to so Clyde would stop bothering him but that wasn't happening).

"I agree." Token chimed in and Craig actually started to listen. There was a clear bias among his friends. Plain and simple: he listened to Token more.

"I don't even Know what you guys are talking about," Craig explained putting his phone away.

"Earlier, today, a little blonde boy, ringing any bells?" Craig just shrugged. "Tweek was so obviously trying to give you chocolate!" Clyde cried with full on jealousy seeing as he had received nothing.

"So...?" Token just shook his head.

"I don't even know why he's with you...he has so much fucked up shit going on in his head you'd think his boyfriend could be more sensitive...a las, right when he worked up the courage to give you some chocolates you ignored him," Clyde relayed the tragic scene to him.

"Fuck, seriously? Is that why he left school early?" Craig finally realized. Of course he felt bad. He really does care for Tweek but sometimes he just cant figure out what he's thinking. "Look, I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna go home and call Tweek!" and with that he was off. Leaving his two friends in the dust. The two just shook their heads silently and carried on to get some pizza and talk about girls and how Clyde is forever alone. He pulled his phone out to make a quick call to his boyfriend and waited for him to pick up.

"hah..hmmph!...ACK!" Craig smiled the other boy was always too nervous to say hello first.

"Hey, Tweek, where are you? We need to talk- before you get scared, No, I am not mad, no we wont fight, no I am not an alien nor one of those gnomes, It's me Craig," the monotone boy rolled his eyes as he went through the usual spiel and waited for a response.

"...Craig..I'm at your house..." Tweek, surprisingly responded peacefully. The tall teen was expecting tears and strange rants in a language he could not yet decipher. But instead he received the chilliest response Tweek has ever given. And whats this? He's at Craig's house as well. The dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders and was happy he at least didn't have to go across town looking for his boyfriend. Since, he was close to home Craig just kept walking straight for 3 minutes till he hit his front door. He opened it and came home to an empty house.

"Now this is some scary movie shit," Craig mumbled. He was completely sure Tweek wasn't here at all and instead there was a guy right behind him waiting for him with a knife. A minute passed and he wasn't dead yet so maybe the killer was upstairs. "My house hasn't been this quiet since...well never," he mused to himself. He saw a light coming from his room and just barged in with out thinking. Well, it was his room so he should be able to do that much.

"Hyah!" a high pitched squeal came from the small shaky blonde. Craig froze when he saw just what the blonde was up to. Tweek was dressed like Stripe. He had cute little guinea pig ears and a collar around his neck. He was shirtless and he wore no pants as well but his milky thighs were encased in these skin tight brown thigh socks. Craig fought back a smile when he saw the boy had a really cute little tail.

"Well, well, well," Craig started off. His original mind set for apologizing was changed. All he had on his mind was throwing Tweek onto the bed and fucking like animals. Tweek who could sense the predator approaching got onto the bed quietly and tried to look as appetizing as he could. Craig growled and kissed Tweek ferociously. One would wonder if Tweek could handle such intensity. "I'm sorry-muah-I ignored-mmm- you," Craig apologized as he kissed every part of Tweek's body.

"Hee, mmm Craig- acK! It's ok! I'm not m-mad...I just thought-hng- you didnt like me anymoAAAH!" Tweek struggled to speak as Craig teased and nipped at his chest. He was really sensitive all over his skin right now and it didn't help that Craig had his hand over his crotch.

"How could I not like you? You're the cutest thing I've every seen and you're the only thing that makes me genuinely smile, which is near impossible, and I love you...and I mean that in the gayest way possible," Craig explained and smiled for extra impact.

"Craig..." Tweek felt all warm and happy on the inside but he was thrusted out of his thoughts when Craig made his way lower to check out his tail.

"Woah! It's a dildo?" Craig asked in amazement. He even tested it out by moving it which caused Tweek to jolt a little. "Wow, this is a real treat," Craig licked his lips and grabbed onto the sex toy slowly moving it in and out enjoying the low whimpers of a skinny blonde beneath him. "Huh? did you say something? Speak up?" Craig spoke in response to Tweek's weak whisper. He sped up his hand that was jacking Tweek off as the other hand slowly and painfully pulled out the dildo then slammed it back in just barely reaching that spot. Teasing Tweek to tears.

"T-take it o-out! TAKE IT OUT! I-ACK- n-need the real thing nnngg!" Tweek spoke a little louder and even though to him he was shouting it was nothing but a shakey whimper. Craig couldn't deny him of his pleasure non the less and followed his command. He tore off his clothes and eagerly was at Tweek's entrance. He looked up at his lover with a worried expression but notice that Tweek was too far gone to care about how much it might hurt so Craig just slammed right into him. "HYAAAH! FU-UCK CraIG! Nng!" Tweek almost came at that moment but he held it back. He clung to the sheets, his knuckles pure white and he nodded for more. Craig grunted at the tight heat that hugged him closely and began his usually movements. There was a beautiful melodic noise coming from the boy under him but he wanted more. His ears were just so cute he needed to get his camera. Ah but, he'd have to do that another day.

"Why don't you get on top and ride me?" this wasn't so much a question as it was an instruction and he flipped them over. Tweek instantly froze. His face turned beet red and he looked every where else for what to do. He was on the verge of hyperventilating when Craig reminded him of what they were doing by grabbing his hips and moving them a bit. Tweek's head shot back as they were in the best spot to hit his prostate and soon back into a wonder rhythm which hit his "magic spot" every time he went dont to join their hips.

"Fff-uck! Craig~" Tweek moaned signifying he was on the brink of orgasm. Craig took the queue and thrusted his hips up. They moved out of time ruining the rhythm they had set out before but neither cared they were so close and once they fell over the edge they fell fucking hard. Tweek yelped so loud Craig was glad no one was at home and he released his seed a few seconds afterwards. "Ahhheee," Tweek made a strange sound as he was being filled. "I love you...Craig." Tweek collapsed against his lover's chest. Craig smiled and rubbed his back letting him know he did a good job. He was still confused on what the boy was thinking 80% but he was glad for moments like these where they were most honest with each other.

"Happy valentines day, Tweek"

* * *

Author's Rambles: ughu! I'm sorry again... I did it again didn't I? but I have a good reason! I took the ACTs and we had tested all week plus I still have a shit ton of projects and even a midterm! Ugh its like my teachers are trying to murder me! But, I know that I left you all hanging so please accept this as an apology...its not that good or long but I got Dip on the way! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT BETTER! I've just been busy~

((sorry...))

((Review! it gives me strength to go on!))


End file.
